I Should Ignore You More Often
by Made In China1996
Summary: Pretty much a cute story about our favorite Romantica couple there is a lemon involved here and this is YAOI please be aware this is boyXboy...and very sappy at times...please enjoy and RxR :)


**I do not own Junjou Romantica **

Misaki POV

Today was unlike most days in the giant penthouse of the Great Lord Usami Akihiko, my landlord, and currently my lover. Today was quiet nothing moved or even stirred and all was ever so peaceful.

Why would I (Takahashi Misaki) be fussing over such trivial things such as how quiet the house was? There is no reason to feel anything. I have not been attacked once today by that bunny man, but perhaps my distress is the lack of communication between Usagi-san and I. Usagi-san is a nickname that my niichan and I call him, it means rabbit.

What still hinders me though is this feeling that I don't understand. I know that I am most definitely not lonely, considering that we've already established that I'm lonely whenever I'm far away from Usagi-san. An example would be when my brother had wanted me to move back with him to live with his new wife I almost died of loneliness.

This problem of mine could be helped, but if I told Usagi-san what I was thinking I don't believe that I would be able to walk for the longest time, and honestly I don't think that saying I'm just plain old bored would make the situation any better. It might be better that I don't say anything… otherwise Usagi-san might want to do _**those **_kinds of things to me. That would be violating my mind body and soul, not that they aren't already stripped of their innocence.

To put it simply it is really odd that Usagi-san hasn't said one word to me today; normally he would be sexually harassing me to no end, but not today…today was different for some unknown reason. I may not understand because I'm a kid just a plain and simple kid, but I need to find out what is going on here. If I don't I think I might go insane.

Could it possibly be that he doesn't love me anymore? Am I a burden to him? All these negative thoughts ran through my head one by one, I finally shook my head there was no way that these thoughts were true. I sighed loudly as I plopped down on the couch next to Usagi-san, he was currently writing one of his novels. I waited to see if he had acknowledged my presence but to no avail I was not the object of his affection as you could call it.

Normally I would be happy that he was being fairly normal today, but I wanted him to hold me and tell me he loves me, and I'm not even sure if this would be the correct terminology but make love to me? No, no that would translate more to the lines of I'm going to fuck your brains out all night long until you can't walk anymore, that term would fit a lot more than making love.

I glanced at him, it seemed that he was writing a regular novel this time, but you could never be sure. Though he was an author of many interesting books, he is also the author of some of the dirtiest manga novels you will ever read as in BL (boys love). Plus he uses my name as one of the characters in his book series, and I don't recall giving him permission making me into a fucking pervert.

I glanced at him and he seemed to be smirking as if he had read my thoughts, but you could never know with him, he always seems to have an arrogant air around him so it's not unusual to see him smirking like the bastard he is…I'm making my lover sound like scum…not the best way to introduce him…back to the problem. I'm thinking that he may be tired of me because there's nothing special about me, all I do is cook and clean, but that's really it.

I was still debating whether or not I should ask him about his love for me, a part of me really did want to know, but my instincts told me to do something other than ask and…I swear to God that what I'm about to do, I swear that _**IT**_ will never happen again. Niichan please forgive me for being in love with this man…Usagi-san A.K.A your best friend!

I inhaled deeply and moved from my seat on the couch, I could feel my hands trembling as I closed the lid of Usagi-san's laptop. He gave this look like _**I was almost done with that**_. My heart was pounding against my chest, and I swear it would burst as I started to straddle his lap. I knew that after this sex would ensue but this time it would be different. I would be completely submissive to him. Well, I mostly would be compliant maybe just a few things would slip out once and a while. I ground my hips into his, and I leaned forward so that our lips brushed together ever so slightly.

"Misaki." He whispered quietly

I felt my face flush from just my name being said from his lips. My confidence began to fade as I realized what I was doing. I attempted to get off of him but I was roughly pulled forward by two strong arms and our lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. Regaining my confidence I unbuttoned his shirt with my shaky hands, but I just ignored them. I leaned in close to his ear.

"U-U-Usagi-san, I-I-I want you." I finally said after many moments of silence had past

I saw those lavender eyes stare into my soul, I attempted to look away but it was no use they were so captivating and beautiful. I tried to pull away but my lips were covered by his again but this time in a forceful yet passionate manner.

"Misaki, you asked for it, so be prepared." He said huskily into my ear, his deep voice made a chill travel up my spine…what the hell have I done? Now I won't be able to walk for months! I mentally gulped, here we go…I was flung over his shoulder like a sack of flour and off we went to our room.

"Put me down I can walk by myself!" I complained loudly

I received no answer. I sighed to myself; I could never win this battle could I? My thoughts were cut off as I was flung onto the large spacious bed. Usagi-san hovered over me with a predatory look in his eyes. I opened my mouth to protest about being manhandled, but he quickly swooped down to pull me into a kiss. I felt his tongue wedge in between my teeth without even asking permission. I tangled my fingers in his ashy locks, I needed more of him, and I pulled him closer to me…if that were even physically possible, our tongues battled for dominance, but of course Usagi-san always came out victorious. We broke off gasping for air, I saw him slip his shirt off and toss it carelessly on the floor.

I looked up at him, and I could see the lust in his eyes…this definitely couldn't be good for me. I was in so much shit. He assaulted my neck with hot feathery kisses, I moaned as he found a sensitive spot. He reached for the growing bulge in my pants.

"Ah Usagi-san where are you touching me?" I asked in a strangled voice

I received absolutely no reply as he continued to lift my shirt up and over my head. He leaned down to take in one of my nipples into his mouth, flicking the pink bud with his tongue before tenderly sucking on it, and using his hand to roll the other one around in slow circles.

"Mm Misaki your nipples are so sensitive, look how hard they are." Usagi-san said in his deep voice

I could feel all the heat rush to my face…oh dear God way to ruin the erotic/romantic atmosphere! I shot him the death glare and he just snickered, using the time it took me to glare at him, he slyly slid his hand into my boxers and grabbed my hardened member.

"W-W-What are you doing?" I asked in a strained voice

"Making your dick all wet and dir.…" I quickly covered his mouth with my hand before he could go any further

"Don't say such weird things their embarrassing you perverted bunny man!" I grumbled

"You know you like it Misaki you say no, but _**this**_ right here is responding to me quite nicely." He said slowly moving his hand up and down my shaft

Dammit, he already found a way to make things perverted…again but even though he says _**those**_ kinds of things and we've done _**it**_ plenty of times on a regular basis, I still feel insecure whenever we do have sex. My lips were captured by his yet again, I moaned loudly as he slowly moved his thumb around the tip of my cock.

."U-U-Usagi-san please…don't tease me like this!" I whined

"Then what do you want me to do? Do you want me to do it with my mouth or my hands? I won't let you cum until you tell me." He teasingly threatened

"F-F-Fine, I want you to do it with your mouth." I managed to croak out, my face turning into a crimson red. Running his tongue along my length a few times he quickly engulfed me.

"Usagi-san!" I moaned as he bobbed his head up and down pumping me as he went faster and faster

"N-N-No let me let me go I'm going to cum!" I shouted as I came into his mouth. I covered my eyes as he swallowed, stupid shitty Usagi making me feel weird

"Quick as usual." He said chuckling slightly

"SHUT THE HELL UP." I screamed, I was cut short when he had slipped a finger into me

"S-S-Stop!" I tried to say no, but to no avail, the only noises that came out were sounds that I didn't' know were even humanly possible. I felt two more fingers slip into me and I covered my mouth to stop the embarrassing sounds.

"Don't do that let me hear your voice." Usagi-san commanded gently

"Ah! No it's so embarrassing, just hurry up and quit listening to me." I saw his eyes widen in surprise at my statement…for the most part I would have never said anything like that but I was so caught up in the moment I didn't really care what I was saying.

"As you wish my cute little Misaki." He said seductively

I heard the rustling of the rest of his clothes and my face turned to the color of a strawberry…that was a terrible analogy...I never want to see or eat another strawberry for as long as I live. I'm getting off topic again. For a man Usagi-san was really gorgeous, at least he was in his own way, but he's still really arrogant.

"You're too perfect." I muttered under my breath

"Hm, I'll have to remember that next time you yell at me, and yet you Misaki, you keep seducing me unintentionally, you're driving me crazy." Usagi-san smirked as he hovered over me; I could feel his cock at my entrance.

"Just do it will you, and please stop looking at me, it's making me feel insecure." I practically begged

He gave me a quick kiss and thrust into me causing me to moan in pleasure, I clung to him as he sped up his movements, and I felt chills crawling up my spine.

"U-U-Usagi-san! Go faster please!" I cried out digging my nails into his back with each thrust I felt myself coming closer to my climax

"Usagi-san I can't hold it in any longer, I'm coming!"

"Then cum Misaki, I'm so close." Usagi-san grunted as he thrust into me one last time.

"Ah! Usagi-san!" I yelled his name as I came onto my chest; I felt his hot seed shoot into me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as a wave pleasure came over me

The room smelled heavily of sex and sweat, and our breathing had become very ragged afterwards. We continued to make love all night long, and Usagi-san made a mess of me the entire time.

*The next morning*

I felt so sleepy and sore I could hardly walk, and it was all Usagi-san's fault, even though I did ask for it. The only thing that I was happy about was I got a break from school, and if I didn't' there would be hell to pay! Also how would I explain this to Sumi senpai?

I walked to the kitchen and I saw Usagi-san pour his cup of coffee into the cup I had marked as hot things for him. I did my morning routine and I made breakfast as usual. I finally sat down at the table, when Usagi-san suddenly spoke.

"Misaki." He said quietly

"Hai?" I said timidly, this is a bad start

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something lately and now I think is the perfect time to tell you." He said this while getting up and walking over towards me. This must be about what happened yesterday, maybe he's going to break up with me, and after all we did…but I could be wrong, so I shouldn't make assumptions.

"Misaki, if I have seemed distant to you I would like to explain why."

"O-Okay."

"First though I need to ask you a question before I say anything else though."

"Um sure." I said this with uncertainty in my voice

"Do you love me? And be honest" He asked this very tenderly

"H-hai, I do, I really do love you." I breathed out

"Then will you marry me Misaki, I promise to love you forever and always." He asked as he pulled out a box and bent down on one knee

"Hai, I will marry you…I love you Usagi-san." I got up from my seat to embrace him

He smiled like I have never seen before and he pulled out the ring, it was gold with a silver strip going through the middle and it had the words Misaki my love engraved on the outside of it. I let go of him as I thought of something that had not been discussed yet.

"Um Usagi-san, what are we going to tell my niichan?" I asked quietly, niichan had no idea what we had been doing and calling him up and saying that I was engaged to his best friend, and we had been doing _**things**_ that he was unaware of, and I found out that I was gay because Usagi-san had done some naughty things to me. Yeah this was bad indeed, we were so screwed.

"Well we can't lie to him about this one, so I guess we'll just tell him." Usagi-san said shrugging his shoulders, I just shook my head

"You're a real idiot you know that?" I said smiling

"I'm your idiot though." He answered coyly

"That was so corny! Oh and what are we going to tell Aikawa-san?" I said panicking a little

"That can wait." He rolled his eyes at the thought of Aikawa-san being her usual fan-girl self

He leaned down to give me a long and tender kiss.

"I love you Misaki."

"I love you too Usagi-san." I said

*Months later*

"Misaki calm down you'll be okay." Aikawa-san said

"I don't know if I can do this!" I whispered

Today was the day of the wedding, luckily everything had gone smoothly, we told niichan and he was extremely hurt that we thought he wouldn't accept us, and well Aikawa-san…she planned the wedding…so basically everyone knew about it…

"He loves you and you love him so don't worry just breathe." She said soothingly

"Thanks Aikawa-san." I said smiling slightly

I walked out the door and waited for my cue, no one walked me down the aisle because I wasn't exactly a bride to begin with. I saw Usagi-san waiting at the alter he looked good in a tux. When it was time to exchange rings mine was thin and silver with diamonds and sapphires around it, the ring was absolutely beautiful, and Usagi-san's ring was also silver, but it was nice and simple with a black border around it. As we kissed, everyone cheered loudly, I could feel myself blushing and Usagi-san was smiling with pure happiness.

*17 Years later*

"Takumi you're going to be late to school!" I shouted loudly

"Coming dad, just give me a few more minutes!" I heard my son call back to me Usagi-san walked up behind me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek

"Can you believe that our son is already seventeen?" I asked my husband as our son came running out the door

"Time goes by quickly doesn't it?" He said this more as a statement than a question

I nodded my head and thought about the things that had happened over the years. It seemed like just yesterday I was married to Usagi-san, and then we adopted a child soon afterwards. He had truly grown up to be a handsome young man, with his defined jaw line raven black hair, and sea green eyes. I leaned into Usagi-san, he still wrote his BL novels and all, but I don't mind anymore. Our son had surprisingly turned out to be gay as well, and his boyfriend is Kusama Rei (Note: I bet you can guess who he belongs to).

"Misaki I'm going to say this again…I love you" Usagi-san said leaning down close to my ear

"I love you too as well, but you don't have to say it all the time anymore." I said chuckling lightly

"As I told you before though, the more you say it the deeper it gets." He said as he bit my ear gently

"Idiot Usagi." I laughed as he carried me off to the bedroom; my life couldn't be any more perfect I had a husband that loved me and a son…what more could you possibly have?


End file.
